


Helm's Deep

by rsadelle



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-11
Updated: 2002-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helm's Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This was written almost entirely on small pieces of paper at work. Thanks to Amy for title consultation.

"That was nine weeks of night shoots that pretty much broke most of us."  
\--Orlando Bloom

***

He runs out of cigarettes quickly, too fast, and after the third or fourth week he doesn't have time to get to the store anymore. He bums cloves off of Lij.

Liv isn't up with them most nights. She comes down the stairs and brings him soup and spaghetti and coffee.

He catches Viggo watching him sometimes, but he figures it's just because they're all so tired.

Atti calls and leaves messages on his machine.

"Hey, Orli. Just calling to say hi. Call me." He starts to worry after a while. "Orli, are you okay? Call me when you get this, no matter what time it is." Then he gets angry. "Dammit, Orli, cut this shit out. Call me, you bastard, or I'm coming down there."

That's when he stops checking his messages.

He comes off the set for a smoke break a week and a half later and Atti is there with cigarettes and a bottle of water. Orlando drinks half the water at once. He lets Atti light his cigarette. They don't talk.

Orlando gets out of makeup first. His clothes are easiest, and he doesn't have much to take off, just the ears and wig and contact lenses. Atti is waiting for him outside. He drops his cigarette and grinds it out with his heel when Orlando approaches. He opens his arms, and Orlando walks straight into them. Atti holds him close.

He's too tired to cry.

He thinks he can feel eyes on them, but he doesn't turn to look. Atti takes him home, puts him to bed, and crawls in with him. He stays all through the last three horrible weeks of night shoots. Viggo still watches him, but he doesn't need to bum cigs from Lij anymore, and Liv doesn't feed him. He wants to ask about the hairdresser Atti's sleeping with, but he's afraid that will make Atti leave.

When it's finally all over, Peter gives them ten days off. Atti takes Orlando home, where he sleeps for nearly twenty-four hours and wakes feeling more human than he has in weeks.

He isn't ready to give up clinging to Atti.

Viggo comes over with his camera one day, just walks in without knocking. He snaps a picture of them, Orlando resting half-asleep in Atti's arms on the couch, before they notice him. Orlando raises one hand in greeting and shifts to make himself more comfortable. Atti kisses his temple and meets Viggo's eyes. Viggo takes a few more photographs and leaves as silently as he arrived.

Orlando goes to Viggo a few days later. He walks in without knocking and finds Viggo and Sean sharing a bottle of wine on the floor in front of a fire. Orlando sinks down with them. He takes a sip of Viggo's wine and lies down with his head in Viggo's lap. Viggo's hand strokes the softness of his mohawk without gel. He lets the conversation wash over him in a blur of sound.

Viggo leaves Sean on the couch and takes Orlando to bed with him. Viggo kisses him gently, and he kisses back desperately. They cling to each other, rub against each other. They barely get their clothes off.

Orlando wakes early in the morning, earlier even than Viggo. He gets dressed as quietly as his Elvish training allows. He goes home to his own bed and clings to Atti as he cries.

Viggo comes over later, without even the pretense of his camera. He helps Atti cook dinner and eats with them. This time he leaves Atti on the couch and takes Orlando to his own bed. Viggo is very gentle with him and holds him while he cries afterwards.

Orlando wakes up early again the next day with Viggo's eyes on him. He squirms out of Viggo's arms and goes to the bathroom. He blushes at the thought of Viggo listening to him, but he leaves the door open anyway. He comes back and hesistates for a moment before getting back in bed. Viggo pulls him close against his body and kisses him back into the softness of sleep.

They spend the rest of their time off together, the three of them, sometimes four if Sean joins them. Atti goes back on the second to last day. Viggo and Orlando drive him to the airport and wait with him in the gate area until his row is called.

He hugs Viggo briefly and whispers, "Take care of him." Orlando gets more. Atti kisses his cheek and says, "I love you." Orlando clings to him and doesn't say it back.

They stay to watch the plane take off. Viggo takes the keys from Orlando and drives them home. They go to Viggo's house, not Orlando's apartment. Viggo kisses him, slow and languid and comforting. He takes Orlando to bed, no one to leave on the couch this time, and makes him scream.

"I love you," he says afterwards, in his solemn, serious, Viggo way. Orlando's breath catches. He drapes himself over Viggo and kisses him until they're both breathless.


End file.
